


When The Smoke Clears

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know if you have done one of these already, but if you could do some sort of soulmate AU for AH OT6 that would be amazing. Any sort of soulmate AU works, so let your imagination run wild. Thank you! You are absolutely spectacular!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Smoke Clears

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this prompt. But I absolutely hate my fill of it I am so sorry. I was playing with incense and I have a tendency to draw things in the smoke.

They say that when you light anything on fire, you’ll see your soulmate in the smoke. There’s theories about it working best with candle or incense smoke, about how cigarettes are actually the best, but there’s no denials. Anyone who has ever caused smoke knows who their soulmate is. Jack’s favorite method is incense. The way it rises calls to him and it’s helpful that he can spread the smoke with a smooth hand motion without interrupting it helps. Though he doesn’t think he has a soulmate. Every time he looks into the smoke it’s a different face. Sometimes it makes him feel a little lonely, knowing that others see one face. That they know who matches them, who will be there when the smoke clears.

Jack makes a lot of friends with people who soulmates have Dissipated.

Smoke won’t curl into a face of someone who’s dead. It’ll just rise to the ceiling and leave the area. The face doesn’t stay with you, the smoke doesn’t stay with you. Jack feels less lonely amongst the Dissipated because many of them either don’t know their soulmates face, or can’t remember it. They don’t mind that he doesn’t light anything around them. They won’t light anything either. Burnie is the first person he’s made friends with that wasn’t Dissipated. The man was kind and understanding, and wouldn’t light anything in front of him.

Joel wasn’t as understanding as Burnie. Joel was an asshole who made it very clear that he didn’t give a fuck. If he wanted something lit, he’d light it. Whenever, where ever. Joel knew about the different faces. He’d watched Jack stare at them, with pity in his eyes. Joel only had one face, but he’d already met them. They weren’t together. When the smoke changed to someone Joel knew, however, he made it his job to make sure they’d meet.

So Jack was introduced to Geoff. He joined Rooster Teeth, and then Achievement Hunter. He loved spending time with the man, and was appreciative of the fact that he was more like Burnie. In the Achievement Hunter office, not even a candle was allowed to burn. And it was kept that way when others started to join. The faces at Achievement Hunter were always so familiar to Jack, but he could never place them. He could never figure out where he’d seen them before. Eventually, he forgot about it. Now they were familiar for being his coworkers. For being the people he loved to spend his day with. For being the ones he wouldn’t mind spending more time with.

He should have been surprised when he lit incense for the first time since meeting them all. The smoke rose, but it didn’t dissipate. Instead it curled around him and made a wall. Five faces greeted him, five faces he knew very well. Geoff’s smoky figure smirked at him, and then melted away into the air. Gavin’s seemed to laugh before it left. Michael’s looked vaguely amused and shook its head. Ray’s nodded to him. Ryan’s looked towards the door before it left too. Jack thought he was seeing things. That he was just imposing their faces since he’d never had one of his own to place there. So he never told them. Never spoke about it, and never lit anything in the office. It was going fine until there was an office birthday party.

Gavin have been the one to light the candles. But Geoff was the one to blow them out. In front of everyone. As they watched, the smoke began to rise and curl around the man. Jack watched in awe as his own face appeared in smoke. Then, after a moment, Gavin’s joined his. Then Ray’s. It continued until there were five faces dancing around Geoff, and they left to rejoin the air they’d come from after a few minutes. There was silence in the office, and the cake was forgotten. Gavin had placed it down on the couch.

The silence wasn’t broken until Gavin sat down on the couch without thinking. They broke out into laughter as the cake became a newly dubbed asscake, and no one ate it. No one brought up the subject of soulmates either. At least, not while they were all gathered and at work. Jack was the first to talk to any of them about it, asking Geoff about what he’d seen in the smoke. He tried to be sly about it, and sound uncaring but Geoff saw right through him. They talked, between the two of them, about relationships with idiot boys, but it didn’t start with them.

Oddly, it started with Gavin and Jack. When they left for the night, Gavin had cornered Jack. He talked to him excitedly about the thought of being soulmates, about maybe giving it a try. Because it was always worth a try. About how excited he was- Gavin had always thought he was a Dissipated. He couldn’t say no while Gavin’s eyes were filled with such excitement and hope. Jack and Gavin were going to give Soulmates a try. Going to hope that it wasn’t just them who saw the faces dancing in the smoke. On their first date, Jack lit a candle. When he blew it out and the smoke cleared, Gavin was on the other side- with Geoff.

Geoff had come to pick up the British man, but hadn’t known about the date. Instead of freaking out, however, he simply joined them for dinner. It was a quiet affair, but it was a wonderful night. The three of them kept to themselves for a few weeks. They didn’t want to impose on the others with something they may not have seen- Well, Gavin did, but the other two didn’t. It was Ryan who approached them next. The man had been smoking, and the cigarette smoke had twirled around him into faces he knew too well. He was embarrassed, but asked them all about what he’d seen. Months went by and the relationship continued to build- Michael joined, and even Ray hopped in. Because a chance a true love was always worth it. It was stressful, having five soulmates, and it was even harder to explain to people.

Jack only knew one thing. When the smoke cleared? Geoff, Ryan, Ray, Michael and Gavin would always be there.


End file.
